


Serpentine Tales

by blossomtopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Funny, MY core four, One Shot Collection, angst maybe?, cheryl and her serpents, choni, choni and swangs, i love them, this is rough im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomtopaz/pseuds/blossomtopaz
Summary: Some one shots surrounding Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs, as well as other characters.This will mostly be Choni dealing with Swangs and their shit lol. Enjoy!





	1. Bare Breakfast Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of studying, I decided to write this... whatever this is.

Toni yawned into her hand as she padded down the stairs of Thistlehouse naked as the day she was born. It was a rare that she was awake before her girlfriend and she was going to savor every moment while the redhead gets some very much needed sleep.

 

The serpent girl made her way towards the kitchen while trying her best to avoid windows. Thistlehouse was located in a pretty secluded area but she had only been staying there a few weeks and didn’t know if the Blossoms had some type of gardener who could take a peak. Toni is sure she would never be able to live that down

 

Finally getting to the kitchen, she made her way to the coffee maker and started it up. She grabbed two mugs, knowing her girl would probably be up within the hour and would be demanding caffeine the second she was coherent.

 

Toni contemplated starting up the stove and making an actual breakfast, perhaps eggs and bacon. She quickly shook the thought off and headed towards the cupboards where the cereal was located. Cooking on the stove, especially bacon which typically spits out of the pan, while naked isn’t the brightest idea. She had enough scars to last a lifetime already.

 

Digging through the shelves, her brown eyes lit up when she spotted the red box of Lucky Charms hidden in the back. Cheryl didn’t allow sugary cereals, or “kid cereals” as she calls them. But the mere thought of biting into a spoonful of cheerios or chex has Toni gagging. 

 

Which is why on her way back from late shifts at the Wyrm, she’d stop at the store and pick up a box of Lucky Charms or Cookie Crisp to hide for mornings like this where she wakes up first.

 

The bare girl quickly made her way back to the kitchen, knowing she had to be fast. Cheryl typically didn’t sleep past 9am at the most and it was getting dangerously close to 8:30.

 

Toni cringed as the loud bag within the box crinkled as she opened it and poured the Lucky Charms into her bowl as quietly as she could. Her mocha eyes glued to the entrance of the kitchen nervously. 

 

_Ok this is going well_ , Toni thought to herself as she tiptoed over to the fridge with her bowl for milk.

 

Unfortunately, the teen seemed to have jinxed herself because not even a second later a large figure burst into the room

 

“Hey Tiny I crashed here hope you don’t- What the hell?!” Sweet Pea let out a high pitched shriek as she noticed the state of undress his best friend was currently in

 

It was hard to decipher whose scream belonged to who as the two serpents faced each other. The loud crash of a bowl hitting the floor sounded through the spacious kitchen as Toni scrambled to find something to cover up with. Finally the pink haired girl took purchase behind the fridge door as Sweet Pea slapped a large hand over his eyes.

 

“Sweets, what the fuck?” Toni yelled as she ducked further behind the door, her feet now soaked by the milk pouring from her spilled bowl which lay pathetically by her feet.

 

“I could ask you the same question!” Sweet Pea kept a hand over his eyes as the other struggled to get his serpent jacket off. “Why are you naked?” 

 

Toni quickly snatched the garment from the hand outstretched to her and pulled it on, zipping it up firmly.

 

Thankfully, Sweet Pea was a giant compared to her small frame, so his Serpent Jacket stopped just above her knee and gave her enough coverage to step from behind the fridge.

 

“This is my house, Sweet Pea. I should be able to walk around naked if I choose to do so.” Toni fired back at him as she looked at the mess on the floor and sighed. “You’re helping me pick this up.” 

 

Sweet Pea made his way to the cupboard (he’d made enough messes in Thistlehouse to know where the cleaning supplies are) and got a large paper towel roll.

 

“What about Nana Rose?” He questioned as the pair started sopping up the wet mess.

 

“ _Nana Rose_?” She gave him a confused look. “It’s Saturday. Nana Rose doesn’t wake up until like 11. And even then, she can’t even get out of her bed by herself. But had I known a certain _moron_ was sleeping on our couch, I would’ve thrown something on. Seriously Pea, a _text_ would’ve sufficed.”

 

“You think I wanted to walk in and see you in all your glory. That’s like walking in on my sister!” Sweet Pea gagged as he tried to push the image from a minute ago out of his brain.

 

“Yeah, well I’m just glad it was me and not Cheryl.” Suddenly Toni’s eyes widened. “Oh crap I forgot about Cheryl. Scrub _harder_ ”

 

Had she not been ambushed stark ass naked by her best friend, she would’ve remembered her entire ‘ _must be quiet_ ’ mission. But alas, things clearly did not go her way but when do they ever.

 

And speak of the devil. 

 

“TT, are you ok? I heard screaming.” A voice called from a figure descending the stairs.

 

“Baby, do _not_ come down here if you're still naked.” Toni called to her girlfriend as she stood up straight. “Our good friend sweet pea decided to pay us a visit this morning.”

 

There was a silent pause before the footsteps quickly climbed the stairs once more.

 

Toni let out a sigh of relief before continuing her cleanup. Now she had time to hide the evidence of her sugary cereal, and avoid Sweet pea getting an eyeful of the red haired girl.

 

“You didn’t have to do that. Red can come down here in any state of undress she wants.” Sweet Pea joked. “She isn’t my sister.”

 

Toni reached out and punched her friend in the arm, hard.

 

“Shut up, I will kick your ass.” Toni huffed. “And by the way, you scream like a girl.”


	2. accusations and coverups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheryl comes home to an unusual situation. fangs and sweet pea feel the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally get to write cheryl! it's kind of hard for me because she has such a sharp tongue and i'm like a nice lil marshmallow lol so sorry if she seems ooc
> 
> also, i'm sorry this is really short :( it's like 11 at night and i have school tomorrow

In hindsight, cheryl really should have seen this coming the second she stepped through the door and sweet pea and fangs stumbled up to her like two rambunctious puppies.

 

“hiya, cher bear!” fangs exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm. “how was veronica’s?”

 

both boys were standing straight as boards as fangs fidgeted and sweet pea just gulped roughly.

 

“um, it was fine.” she looked at them suspiciously and slowly closed the front door behind her. instantly, she noticed the absence of her favorite member of the trio she calls her family. “where’s toni?”

 

“oh, that little troublemaker? psh.” sweet pea waved off the red haired girl. “she’s around.”

 

“okay…” cheryl crossed her arms as she stretched the word out. “can you please direct me to where ‘around’ is exactly. I would very much like to see her after being in such mediocre company all day.”

 

she unzipped her jacket and turned to put it on the coat rack but was stopped by the outburst this caused.

 

“WAIT!” sweet pea stepped forward quickly. “um… how about this weather we’re having huh? seems like we’ll be getting some snow this year.”

 

cheryl just huffed, now getting annoyed. “sweet pea, what are you even talking about? why are you guys acting so weird?”

 

the two boys shared a glance and cheryl could practically see the sweat dripping from their foreheads.

 

“what? we’re not acting weird. maybe you’re acting weird.” sweet pea replied. “In fact, you’re a little late getting home today. meeting with some secret lover or something?”

 

the redhead scoffed at the accusation. “If it weren’t for the fact that we both know that that statement is completely untrue, I would be using you as human target practice with my bow right now. I would never cheat on ma cherie. much less with veronica of all people.” cheryl made a face of disgust.

 

she turned once more to hang her jacket it up before the boys could once again distract her. instead of feeling the hard wood of her coat rack, her hand hung loosely in the air, jacket clutched between her fingers. she turned to side, confused and realized its absence.

 

“guys, where is the coat rack?” she turned back to them with an accusing glare.

fangs and sweet pea just shrugged unconvincingly, looking everywhere but the girl’s dark eyes.

 

“you guys are being ridiculous. tell me what’s going on!” cheryl stormed past them with her jacket hanging over her arm neatly. 

 

making her way to the living room, she stopped in her tracks. over on the far corner of the room was three dining room chairs, a side table, and the missing coat rack all stacked into one mess.

 

the boys followed and stopped behind her, also looking at the pile up.

 

“sweet pea. fangs.” cheryl stated coldly. “you better have a damn good explanation for this.” 

 

* * *

 

cheryl couldn’t stop staring at it, sweet pea’s words sinking in.

 

a few minutes had passed and cheryl’s eyes stayed glued to the small hole in her wall, previously covered by the furniture pileup. 

 

“...and yeah that’s what happened.” her tallest friend finished lamely.

 

“so let me get this straight,” cheryl got up from her spot on the couch. “you, fangs, and toni were watching the game. your team got scored on and toni,  _ my  _ toni, got so mad she  _ punched _ a hole in the wall.”

 

“yeah…” fangs scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “she can get wild sometimes.”

 

“so you’re telling me my tiny, hundred pound girlfriend and her  _ noodle arms _ caused this damage?” the girl gave them a look that just screamed ‘ _ are you kidding me? _ ’ “She struggles with opening doors sometimes because they’re too heavy.”

 

“she’s pretty strong when she’s angry .” fangs fake yawned. “wow would you look at the time? sweet pea and I should get going. don’t go too hard on tiny, she doesn’t know her own strength sometimes.” both him and sweet pea made their way towards the door swiftly.

 

“hold on a second.” cheryl commanded, holding up a pristinely manicured finger. Fangs and sweet pea stopped instantly and turned towards her. “this isn’t adding up.”

 

“w-what do you mean?” fangs asked as he tossed a nervous glance towards his partner in crime.

 

“well for one, the game wasn’t on today.” sweet pea opened his mouth but cheryl held up her hand, silencing him. “which i’m assuming you’re going to back up with the fact that you watched the recording of it that I know you set on my tv last week. and that would be plausible if it weren’t for the fact that t.t. doesn’t  _ like _ football.” she smirked as they stuttered, scrambling for a reply. “also,” she continued, walking over to the hole that caused all this commotion. “this hole is almost perfectly circular, not at all the result of a fist but more like.” the serpent girl reached her hand into the small opening and pulled out the item lodged within it. “a baseball.” 

 

she inspected the ball with no real care before facing her friends once more. “which is weird because I remember specifically telling you not to play in the house anymore. y’know, after you got it stuck in the chandelier and t.t. cracked her head open trying to get it down.” she ended with a genuine glare and she clenched her fist over the ball angrily.

 

sweet pea audibly gulped and gave a forced laugh. “haha well you see we were- FANGS RUN!” 

 

Both sweet pea and fangs bolted out of the living room, almost bowling over a sleepy toni as she rubbed her eyes, clearly having just woken up from a nap.

 

“woah, watch it you meatheads.” she called to them as they flew out the front door before walking into her girlfriend’s waiting arms. “what’s their deal?”

 

cheryl pressed a loving kiss to her lips before shaking her head “don’t even ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot! if anyone has any suggestions feel free to comment them below and I'll try my best to bring your fantasies to life :)


	3. baseball mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter cheryl said something like "the last time you played ball in here toni broke her head open" or something so i decided to write that ya u get the gist

toni huffed in annoyance as a baseball wizzed just inches above her head for what felt like the billionth time that day. she had always thought of herself as a fairly level-headed person but now her patience was wearing dangerously thin. it was only a matter of time before something ended up broken  _ again _ .

 

last time it had been a glass of orange juice, which had been shattered on impact and stained the rug below the coffee table in a large, ugly blotch. a rug that cost more money than fangs, toni, and sweet pea had ever made in their lives combined. toni had selflessly taken the blame when cheryl had noticed it and demanded an explanation. because, let’s be real, cheryl can’t stay mad at toni for long.

 

which had been the exact case. toni had been damned to the couch that same night had awoken the next morning to cheryl curled up behind her, arm slung over her waist.

 

_ “my bed is much too big for one person t.t., and I couldn’t sleep without you.” cheryl had huffed _

 

_ “you could have at least woken me up so we could sleep in your bed together. it beats sleeping cramped up on this couch.” _

 

_ “oh please, like you don’t always sleep practically on top of me anyways.” cheryl rolled her eyes. _

 

“fangs, go long.” sweet pea’s deep voice called from the foyer. toni winced as fangs jumped over the couch loudly, almost landing on the coffee table in the process. shifting her shoulders, the pink haired serpent tried to concentrate on her book. she had to read to page 200 for english tomorrow and so far she was only on 45.

 

she felt a slight breeze on the top of her head as once again the ball whizzed over her, and toni could’ve sworn it was even closer than last time. 

 

“ok that’s it.” she blurted, slamming her book shut and placing it on the cushion next to her. “no more ball guys. hand it over.”

 

“no way.” fangs laughed, tossing it up in the air and catching it.

 

“I’m serious, you guys are two passes from taking my head off. give.” she stepped forward and tried to take it from the boy.

 

of course because he’s a jerk, fangs easily held it from her reach with a loud laugh. toni raised herself onto her tiptoes and strained to grab it.

 

fangs, on impulse, launched the ball from his grip and back into the foyer where sweet pea was supposed to catch it.

unfortunately, due to a slight overshoot on fangs’ part, the ball didn’t the land in the strong grip of sweet pea but instead wedged itself snugly in the chandelier high above the tall boy’s head.

 

“nice going.” sweet pea glared before trying to reach up and dislodge the baseball

 

“this is all your fault.” the other serpent boy directed at toni before he walked over to try and help his friend.

 

“ _ my _ fault?” toni brought a hand to her chest in offense. “you know cheryl doesn’t want you playing around in here and I’m not trying to get thrown in the doghouse again. this is you guys’ fault.”

 

“yeah, yeah whatever.” the largest of the trio dismissed. “I can’t reach it.” he declared in defeat and put his hand down.

 

“maybe this’ll help.” fangs brought a chair from the dining room and placed it under the chandelier.

 

“nonono,” toni rushed forward to try and stop the pair. “all the furniture in this house is antique, fragile. your big ass is gonna break that chair the second you get a foot on it.”

 

“stop worrying tiny, jeesh.” sweet pea waved her off. “I’ll be gentle, okay?”

 

the serpent girl winced as the chair creaked under sweet pea’s weight. both her and fangs watched with rapt attention as the sweet pea reached up again.

 

“nope, still not gonna work.” he concluded after failing to get the baseball down.

 

“well you morons better think of something, cheryl’s gonna be home in like 20 minutes.”

 

“wait, I got it.” sweet pea’s face lit up “get on my shoulders.”

 

“What? Are you crazy.” toni all but shrieked. “not fucking happening, pea”

 

“It’s the only way we’re getting it down. what’s the issue, you’ve done it a bunch of times.”

 

“and almost every single time, it ends up in disaster.” she crossed her arms. “and that chair could barely hold you alone, it’ll collapse under our combined weight.” 

 

“you weigh like 10 pounds tiny” he rolled his eyes “you’re not gonna get hurt this time. It’ll take two seconds.” and before toni could have another word on the matter, sweet pea had stepped forward and crouched down, wrapping his large arms around her knees and lifting. 

 

toni yelped and put her hand on the top of his head to steady herself. once she was situated, sweet pea made his way back to the chair and stepped a foot steadily on it while balancing the girl sitting on his shoulder “this better work or i swear to god pea…”. 

 

he hoisted them up with a roll of his eyes and the chair made a loud creak, much louder than last time.

 

“uh, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” fangs looked at them nervously, feeling his hands get sweaty as the chair wobbled.

 

“you think?” toni said sarcastically as she reached a hand up towards the chandelier, her fingertips grazing the rough leather of the baseball. “I almost got it.” she bit her lip in concentration and straightened her body a little more.

 

just as she had a stable grip on the ball, a deafening crack sounded from below as a leg of the chair gave way and next thing toni knew she was falling. 

 

fangs jumped back as the pair came down and landing with a loud thunk. “oh my god, are you guys okay.” he dropped to his knees and placed his hand on sweet pea’s shoulder as he groaned

 

there was a small noise from above them as the baseball, the whole reason for this catastrophe, came down and landed in the center of the boys chest with a solid sound. 

 

“ow.” he deadpanned before picking it up with a smile. “I told you it would work.” he sat up and rubbed his neck with a slight wince.

 

fangs just shook his head, but returned the smile before turning to toni with concern. 

 

“toni? are you okay?”

 

the girl in question laid there eyes closed and unresponsive before grunting pathetically. she furrowed her brow in pain and flopped over. both boys let out a gasp as they saw the blood stain covering the carpet where her head was moments ago. The back of her head was crimson, mixing with the pink of her hair.

 

“oh shit.” sweet pea gaped in shock while fangs whimpered.

 

“cheryl’s gonna kill us.”

 

* * *

 

The door of the hospital banged open and cheryl blossom came strutting in in all her glory, heels clicking with purpose. this girl was on a mission.

 

“where is she.” not wasting time on introductions, her voice was cold.

 

fangs could only point with a shaking finger at the door in front of him, practically cowering under her stone cold glare.

 

not wasting a single moment more in his presence, she entered the indicated door.

 

sweet pea glanced up from his spot next to toni as the door opened. he gulped as he saw cheryl approach the pair rapidly.

 

he prepared himself for a verbal (and potentially physical) lashing and was pleasantly surprised when the girl ignored his presence completely as she cupped toni’s face worryingly.

 

“baby, are you okay?” she rubbed her thumbs over her girlfriend’s cheeks as she searched her eyes for any sign of discomfort.

 

toni, just gave a dopey smile, her gaze cloudy. 

 

“Hey there, cher.” She snorted. “that rhymed.”

 

cheryl looked at her confused as she took a seat next to her on the bed. her hands traveled from toni’s face and down her arms, coming to a stop at her hands which she held tightly.

 

“she’s doped up.” sweet pea supplied an explanation “they say she has a mild concussion, and maybe she might’ve perhaps…” he trailed of nervously.

 

“cracked her head open a little.” he finished in a low voice

 

if looks could kill, sweet pea is sure he would be 10 feet under. the redhead released a long breate out of her nose in an attempt to control her anger.

 

“it’s okay though, cher.” toni chimed in. “we got the baseball down.” she giggled happily.

 

“what?” cheryl was once again confused. “what baseball?” she turned to the boy. “you said she slipped in the shower.”

 

“goddamnit toni.” sweet pea muttered to himself, rubbing a hand up his face. He had spent the last 15 minutes drilling into her head the story had concocted between him and fangs on the ride there. now all that work, down the drain. 

 

as if the pieces finally clicked together in the blossom girl’s brain, she shot up and grabbed the tall boy in a death grip, her nails digging into his skin as she dragged him outside the room.

 

“where are you guys going.” the concussed girl asked dozily.

 

“I’ll be right back t.t.” she called to her love sweetly though her grip on sweet pea was anything but.

 

tossing the boy into the seat next to his best friend, cheryl towered over them with her arms crossed.

 

“this is the second time you’ve caused damage in my house with that damn baseball. first was the rug, which, yes, i know toni said she did it but if there’s anything i know about that girl, it is that she is a terrible liar. and maybe I was a bit over dramatic about it but  _ now _ , you managed to concuss my girlfriend and  _ split her head open  _ doing god knows what. so i’m telling you this now, and I will  _ not _ repeat it: If i ever hear you even say the word ‘baseball’ much less bring it into my home again, I will not hesitate to put arrows in each of your foreheads, and I don’t miss.” she finished with a fiery glare. ‘am I clear?”

 

both boys nodded furiously, not daring to say a word.

 

“good.” cheryl smiled, though not comfortingly. “now, I’m going back in with my girl to make sure you imbeciles didn’t do too much damage to her pretty little head, and you two are going to go back to thistlehouse to clean up whatever mess you caused in the process of your little game. in fact, I want the entire house sparkling clean when I get home.” and with that she headed back in to toni as sweet pea and fangs shot from their chairs and out the exit.

 

“do you think we should have told her about the chair?” fangs questioned on their way.

 

“not the time fangs, not the time.”


	4. Sock Drawer Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toni has 1 line in this lmao i'm giving her the riverdale treatment. this is a cheryl sweet pea fangs friendship centric chapter bc their friendship would be precious. the next one will have a whole bunch of toni i promise

"-you too, thank you." cheryl drawled into the phone before finally hanging up. a frustrated sigh puffed from her lips and she rubbed a hand into her forehead. she checked 'called therapist, reschedule' off her to-do list and groaned as she saw how much was left to complete. if she knew planning a road trip was going to be this stressful she would have never suggested it.

 

_ no cheryl, don't say that. you need this. you  _ **_deserve_ ** _ this _

 

the redhead sighed once more before getting off her bed and heading to her closet to pack. this was going to be a rather challenging process seeing as how she couldn't bring much, they were traveling on bikes after all. the real challenge was figuring out what to bring. what outfits of hers were considered good for a road trip? probably a bathing suit, necessities such as underwear and a brush. but what else? what if they somehow found themselves in some fancy party and all she thought to pack were t-shirts and some shorts.

 

frustrated, she pulled out her phone and quickly typed a text to toni asking for help. as she waited for a reply, she continued to sift through her clothing. her phone chimed a minute later

 

_ t.t.: um not planning on going to any ballrooms cher lol. pack light and comfortable, cali is hot _

 

"light and comfortable." cheryl repeated out loud. light and comfortable. ok, she could do that.

 

she managed to pick out a few outfits that could fit into her small duffle bag before she heard the door open downstairs noisily. she looked towards her bedroom door confused. it definitely wasn't toni, she didn't get out of work for a while. also, the footsteps trudging up the stairs weren't accompanied by her usual ' _ baby, i'm home _ ' which meant only one thing-

 

"yo red, you home?" came sweet pea's deep voice.

 

her door slammed open similarly to the front one as the boy and his best friend entered like they owned the place.

 

sweet pea flopped face first into the bed without another word while fangs walked over to the girl standing near her closet.

 

"hiya bombshell, watcha doing?" he asked, genuinely curious. 

 

"packing for my roadtrip with t.t. which is proving to be harder than i thought." she stated as she threw a skirt back into her closet. 

 

"ooo, i think i can help with that. i love picking outfits." cheryl practically sighed with relief as she stepped aside and let fangs have at her closet. at least one of them was being useful she thought with a subtle glare towards the boy spread across her bed. 

 

"this is cute." fangs held up a flowered crop top and examined it.

 

sweet pea, finally coming to his senses, turned onto his side and propped his head up on his head.

 

"that is hideous." he commented with a wrinkled nose.

 

"hey!" cheryl cut in. "i don't own a single piece of clothing even close to being deemed 'pass é ' let alone hideous. and like i would take advice from you mr. plaid and leather."

 

sweet pea let out a loud laugh at her dig.

 

"your girlfriend wears plaid and leather all the time too! hell, she practically lives in it." he pointed out.

 

"yes, but she makes it look hot, you just look homeless." the redhead shot back.

 

"wow, tell me how you really feel." he pretended to be hurt by her words.

 

cheryl laughed again before plopping down on the bed next to him. the trio sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the girl broke it.

 

"so, what are you guys doing here?" she asked as she nodded towards the shirt in fangs' right hand and shook it towards the pants in the left.

 

"well, we just figured," fangs began as he continued to search for shorts that would go perfect with the shirt in his hands. "if we're gonna be house sitting for a whole bunch of weeks, we might as well get comfortable now." 

 

"as if you aren't here 24/7 anyways." cheryl snorted as she got up off the bed and retrieved her hairbrush from her vanity. 

 

"maybe we just wanted to have one more sleepover with our favorite couple before you abandon us for like 2 months." fangs replied as he finished packing up his chosen outfits into his friend's bag. 

 

"you act like we're never coming back." 

 

"maybe you won't. maybe this is all part of your big scheme." sweet pea cut in. "for all we know, you're gonna ride across country, get hitched in some random chapel in vegas and start your lives over with new names." both him and fangs broke into chuckles as cheryl shifted nervously. sweet pea furrowed his brow at this but chose not to comment on her strange behavior. 

 

"alright, so i put a couple outfits in here that i think will be suitable. mostly some dresses and shorts and stuff because believe me, i've been to california and it's as hot as the devil's asscrack." 

 

"thanks fangs." the girl gave a cherry red smile. "and thank you guys for watching over the house and nana rose for me, it means a lot."

 

"no problem red, we'd be crazy to turn an offer like that down. imagine all the sick parties that can be thrown in this big ass mansion." he tallest boy joked before sighing dreamily. "and this bed, it's like laying on a cloud." 

 

"well i hope you feel the same way about the beds in the guest room because that's where you boys are staying." cheryl crossed her arms as sweet pea whined.

 

"i'm honestly fine with that." fangs replied. "especially knowing what you and tiny do in that bed."

 

sweet pea shot up as the other boy finished his sentence, a mortified look on his face.

 

"fangs, what the hell." he rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. "i've been laying on it for like 5 minutes and now you decide to say something."

 

"can we stop talking about what my girlfriend and i do in our private time and focus." cheryl's face turned beet red as she huffed and she flopped onto the bed. sweet pea stood from the floor and was messing around with the decor strung up along her walls.

 

"right, did you pack underwear?" the shorter boy asked as he moved towards the dresser.

 

"um..." cheryl looked at him weirdly. the idea of the boy digging through her underwear drawer making her slightly uncomfortable. 

 

"relax cheryl." fangs assured her. "trust me when i say i have zero interest of digging through your undies like a creep. i'm head over heels in love with kevin and tiny would kick my ass if i tried to pull the moves on her girl."

 

cheryl smiled fondly at the mention of her girlfriend before nodding and laying down on the bed once more. wow, sweet pea was right. her bed really was like a cloud. she sighed in content as she heard her drawer opening and realization crashed into her like a train. 

 

she pushed herself back up quickly 

 

"wait!" but it was too late and fangs gasped loudly before slamming the drawer shut quickly and loudly.

 

sweet pea whirled around from his spot in the corner of the room confusedly. 

 

"what?" he looked at his best friend's shocked expression as cheryl squeezed her eyes shut. "oh my god did you find their sex toy collection or something? i always knew tiny was a kinky bitch." 

 

"um, not quite..." fangs blinked back into reality before glancing at cheryl who had yet to look at him. 

 

the tall boy quickly got annoyed at being out of the loop before he was advancing across the room and shoving fangs out of the way and opening the drawer in question.

 

"well what do we have here?" sweet pea reached into the drawer and pulled out a small black box. "is this what i think it is?" he popped it open and sure enough, a large diamond ring was staring back at him. the blossom family ring, to be more specific.

 

"you can't tell her." cheryl got up from the bed frantically and snatched the box from his big hands, closing it. she could have just played it off as her holding onto the ring for her grandmother or something but she figured it was no use. "please, you guys have to promise me you won't tell her."

 

she placed the small box back into its spot in her drawer and closed it softly as to not jostle it.

 

"but cher," fangs floundered. "you... you guys are so young and it's such a big commit-"

 

"i know that." she snapped suddenly before softening again. "trust me, i know. but i think, no, i  _ know  _ that she's it for me. my soulmate, my  _ person _ . i'm never gonna have a love like this ever again. i haven't been this connected to someone since..." she stopped suddenly getting choked up. she swallowed roughly before continuing. "since jason. but it's different, he was my twin brother, but toni is my  _ everything _ ."

 

fangs found himself tearing up slightly at her words while sweet pea just looked skeptical. 

 

"listen red," he began. "i get it, you guys are in that stage in the relationship where everything's all nice and fluffy but-" cheryl opened her mouth to protest but he held a finger up to silence her words. "i just don't want you to do something you'll regret. either of you."

 

"this past year being with her," she paused with a shake of her head. "i've never felt more complete. she completes me. and nothing would make me happier than being able to call her mine forever. i don't want to waste any time."

 

"ugh i love love." fangs finally spoke up, wiping a tear away. "you guys should totally do like, a pink and grey colored wedding. oh, or maybe-"

"woah woah, slow your roll there fangs." sweet pea slapped a hand onto his shoulder. "she has to say yes first."

 

"pft, please." fangs looked back at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. "cheryl could ask her to jump of a cliff and tiny would already be halfway down before red finished her sentence."

 

they all knew it was true, cheryl included. it seemed there wasn't a single thing toni  _ wouldn't _ do for her redhaired counterpart.

 

"thanks fangs." she smiled at his support. "but believe it or not, i wasn't planning on having a wedding."

 

fangs just looked confused at this. **the** cheryl marjorie 'bombshell' blossom turning down the opportunity for a day most girls can only dream of. especially with the fortune the teen was currently sitting on.

 

"what do you mean-" suddenly it clocked in his head. "wait- is that what you're going to cali for?" 

 

"i mean, that's part of it, but i really do a break from this town. the marriage thing is just the cherry on top. and, you know, there's no planning or money or-"

 

"i knew it!" sweet pea exclaimed. "that's why you were getting all flustered earlier."

 

"so when are you doing it?" the other boy asked.

 

"w-well, i'm not really sure." the girl chewed on her bottom lip. "i was thinking i could do it tonight, or or maybe while we're on our way there at some tourist destination we stop at. i'm still so damn nervous though. i'm sure i'll figure it out." she looked nervously at sweet pea you had yet to unscrew his face from displeasure.

 

she locked her pleading eyes onto his for a few seconds before his eyes softened, something that rarely happened.

 

"i might not be 100% on board with this, but something tells me that nothing i say is going to stop you." cheryl nodded a confirmation. "but you need to promise me one thing." he placed a large hand on her petite shoulder.

 

"please promise me you will come back. no changing your names and starting a new life. riverdale can't survive without cheryl bombshell blossom. or, cheryl bombshell  _ topaz _ ?"

 

a blinding smile overtook her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. 

 

"group hug." fangs announced as he wrapped his strong arms around the pair.

 

suddenly the front door opened downstairs and the familiar sound of combat boots were heard.

 

"baby, i'm home." a raspy voice called up the stairs and cheryl tensed in their arms and pulled back.

 

"well bombshell, you better figure out your game plan fast." fangs winked. "we're gonna get out of your hair. we'll be back tomorrow before you leave." 

 

"good luck red." sweet pea muttered before heading towards the door with the other boy.

 

cheryl let out a long breath, glancing at the drawer with a pounding heart and itching palms before making her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, debating writing the actual proposal or just leaving it to the imagination.
> 
>  
> 
> plot twist: toni says no..... just kidding she would never

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will be back with another chapter in a few days :) I already have some ideas in my head ;)


End file.
